A Love in Seven Kisses
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Something you never thought you'd get is falling into place, and even though you don't know if it's reciprocal, it couldn't feel more right. Draco/Hermione in seven kisses, for the Seven Kisses challenge at the HPFC.


**A Love in Seven Kisses**

_

* * *

_Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Word Count: 913

Summary: Something you never thought you'd get is falling into place, and even though you don't know if it's reciprocal, it couldn't feel more right. Draco/Hermione in seven kisses, for the Seven Kisses challenge at the HPFC.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a fic of firsts for me. For starters, this is my first ever Draco/Hermione. I used to loathe this ship but after reading some seriously good and believable Draco/Hermione fics I'm kind of warming up to the idea. Only kind of, though. Draco would never replace Ron as the perfect person for Hermione in my eyes. Secondly, this is the first time I've ever written in second person. I think I pulled it off okay but I'm not sure. Thirdly, this is the first time I've ever written a one-shot in a set amount of parts, and I have to say I really enjoyed writing it this way. I hope you enjoy reading it, and as always, feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_i  
tentative  
do you like me as much as you're letting on?_

Your first kiss is hesitant and lasts only a matter of seconds, born of your recent progression to an almost friendship from him sitting beside you in the library. It is Draco who initiates it, dragging you down an empty aisle before looking at you carefully in the eyes, his being a calm shade of grey today, and touching his lips softly to yours. He pulls away quickly and looks at you briefly before stalking quickly back down the aisle and out of the library. Your lips tingle as you raise your hand to them, feeling more confused than ever.

_ii  
heated  
i'm experimenting, playing with your heart_

The second comes two days later. You meet in the library by chance having not spoken to each other since the kiss and sharing a look you slip outside and into one of the empty classrooms to the left of the library. He shoves his lips to yours and you fight for dominance in a more passionate kiss you've ever had in your life. It leaves you reeling and when he wordlessly leaves you alone again, gravity drags you to the floor and keeps you there for over an hour at least while you recover from your numbness and think.

_iii  
confusion  
do you want me or need me? do you even love me?_

This time you are prepared and before he can kiss you you ask him: _what is_ _this? _He replies predictably by trying to kiss you again and you feel weak and used as he knots his fingers in your hair because you know he doesn't feel anything for you. Unfortunately your thoughts do not stop the enjoyment of the kiss clouding your vision and soon you succumb, looping your arms round his neck in a display of affection you didn't know you had in you.

_iv  
wrong  
is it just for today?_

Many subsequent kisses follow and all the time you're wondering how long this will last. The sneaking around is grating on your nerves and you know that you won't be able to keep this up for long. You wonder if he thinks this is as wrong as you do, but you daren't ask. At least you are talking, now, though, meaningful conversations about art and literature and lessons and life but never anything about you, him, or _us. _That little word causes you so much pain as he swoops in to kiss you again, not only because you don't know if it applies to you now, but also if it ever will.

_v  
right  
are you forever?_

You know without a doubt that you are in this for the foreseeable future now. You like him more than you should but still you have no idea of his feelings for you. All you know now is that whenever you break from a kiss, you're both smiling, as if suddenly something is better about the arrangement. Something you never thought you'd get is falling into place, and even though you don't know if it's reciprocal, it couldn't feel more right.

_vi  
__beautiful  
are we forever?_

The kiss he gives you in greeting today is beautiful, not only because it is from him and any kiss from him turns you into liquid now, but also because it is in front of someone. Not everyone, like you'd hoped, but Nearly Headless Nick is there to see it and that is wonderful to you because it means someone has seen you together, that you are no longer Draco and Hermione but _DracoandHermione_, an _us_. It is wonderful because even though Nearly Headless Nick will not tell the whole school, he is living (well, as close as you can get) proof to the fact that you are an item. You are no longer a rumour or a lie, but the truth.

_vii  
loved  
these words are overdue but i want you to know that i love you_

Kisses now are frequent and meaningful, and every day you get closer to telling everyone. And one day, it comes, but differently than you expected. In the Great Hall, when everyone is watching, Draco catches your eye from the Slytherin table and unusually and effortlessly stands up and moves towards you. You turn round, swinging your legs over the bench as he draws nearer, waiting for him with baited breath. He takes your hand in his and pulls you up, holding your hand aloft as he dips his head to yours and kisses you softly. Someone wolf-whistles but for the most part there is silence, and to you it is the most beautiful silence in the world. You don't care what everyone's faces will look like when you part, and you don't care what people will say. For now you're only concentrating on one person, the one person that with this kiss has shown that they are unashamedly and deeply in love with you.


End file.
